


Go Ahead, Smile

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: LotR Drabbles [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Other, Rivendell | Imladris, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Legolas meets Estel.





	

The prince rode languidly into Rivendell, tenseness melting off in the relaxing spring air.

'It's been too long.'

A smile settled on his lips as his thoughts drifted from the boring work that had kept him from this place to the elves that would soon be greeting him. He had to wonder what the twins had been up to; probably nothing short of mischievous.

Rounding the last small bend, Legolas came upon the majestic yet simplistic house of Elrond. The group settled on sun-warmed benches in front of him looked up expectantly as he brought his horse to a stop, dismounting to walk over.

"Ah, mellon nin, you are not hurt this time! What a strange occurrence."  
Elladan's smile was quickly mimicked as Elrohir stood up as well, both of them sporting widening grins.

Blonde locks tumbled easily as Legolas shook his head in an all-too-familiar way, "Well, I'm sorry to inform you that there were no orcs this time."

A small nod was given to Legolas form Erestor, ever reserved in his greetings, which was not so true about a certain Glorfindel who gave an unexpected, though not un-welcomed, hug to the blonde, "It's good to see you too, Glorfindel."

"It's been much too long. Why haven't you visited as of late?"

The surprising amount of exuberance left Legolas grinning almost as much as the twins, "Orcs!"

The three youngest elves burst into laughter.

It had been quite a while since his last visit, but, as he turned to the Lord of the house, Legolas realized something had drastically changed. Admittedly, the twins were always smiling and Erestor hadn't really changed and even Glorfindel's rather unusual vigor could be understood, but this, this wasodd.

Elrond was smiling.

Not one of his sad smiles that would sometimes appear since Celebrian's leaving, but an actual, genuine smile. It caught his breath.

Elrond looked young.

"Welcome back, peraninth."

"Ahth-"

"Ada!"

The Lord's smile only widened as a giggling blur jumped into the seated elf's lap, small arms entwining around his neck, "Ada, who's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, this is the friend I told you was coming. His name is Legolas. Legolas, meet Estel."

The boy sat staring at him for a moment before breaking into a grin, "You have the same hair as Glorfy!"

'Glorfy?"

Thoughts blanched as the pointedly blonde elf gaped at the obviously little man. He couldn't decide what was more amazing; the fact that this child had just called the balrog-slayer "Glorfy" or that Elrond was smiling. Maybe it was actually the child himself

Elrond had adopted a child, a human child.

Speaking of it, the child had dropped from his "father's" lap and wandered up to Legolas, gently tugging on his hand, "Are you going to play with me?"

Raising thin brows at the bright eyes looking up at him, the blonde managed a slight nod through his shock. 

The blinding grin he received stopped him in his tracks.

And he smiled too.  



End file.
